


Resident Evil: Resurgence

by Andrella07



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Canon, Spoilers, don't read until you see the movie!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrella07/pseuds/Andrella07
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU SEE RE:TFC. Major, major spoilers within. A proper summary will be added later, just want to warn everyone away who hasn't seen the movie! Be gone from this fic. I banish you. And all those who have seen the movie... Come on in. Stay a while.





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I feel like I shouldn't have to say this, but I'm going to repeat myself. Don't read this story until you've seen Resident Evil: The Final Chapter.
> 
> Okay, now that it's just us movie-goers, let's get this started! The fic takes place just before the last shot of the movie. I'll probably add more tags as needed and characters as they come along. I hope you enjoy, and any comments are welcome/encouraged. Shout-out to my beta, the enduring Cantholdon. <3

_Returning to the Hive was supposed to be the end of my story… Final chapter, my ass. What does that make everything else? The epilogue?_

_My name is Alice, and Claire Redfield won’t let me rest._

Swamped with abandoned vehicles, Alice navigated I-80 leaning her motorcycle one way and then the other. It was mindless, the way she swerved to avoid the rusty reminders of a fallen civilization. Every car had a driver – once. Now they were headstones, the body they were attached to off wandering and causing problems for those still alive.

Behind her, a Humvee rumbled and turned just the same. It had a driver, too. Alice glanced into a mirror, comfortably numb at the sight of an armored vehicle with Umbrella’s logo stamped right on it. She had been running from those black beasts before. Hell, not long ago, she had been running behind its tank-like cousin – dragged by her wrists and used as bait. But there was nothing to fear from this driver.

Alice cleared her throat of road dust, and then spoke loud enough for her earpiece to pick up. “You know, you could’ve rode on the back of this bike with me.”

Claire’s response was full of self-assuredness. “You know I like my Hummers. Besides, it’s armored, and we’re going to need the space when we find the people in Manhattan.”

“But we’d get there faster if you were on my bike,” Alice argued. She was unwilling to let it die. She had been willing to let herself die for humanity, but strategy was always worth arguing.

“I’m _not_ getting on that thing, Alice.” Claire’s tone was sharp, cutting to the bone of her new trust issues.

Alice fell silent. She too knew betrayal in the Hive, but now she had to wonder if Spence had done it for a true love of greed – or if he had simply been programed to unleash the T-virus. It was too much for her exhausted mind. Her focus had to be on Manhattan, on finding survivors, and on keeping Claire alive.

Claire apologized in the form of concern a few minutes later. “How’s your hand?”

“Great,” Alice lied. She waved her right hand at the blacked-out windshield.

“Your _other_ hand.”

Alice’s blue eyes dropped from the road to her mutilation. The lasers had seared her wounds as quickly as it made them. It felt like her three fingers were still there, in a lot of pain, but still there – until Claire brought up the injury.

“It hurts,” she finally answered.

“I’m sorry.”

Alice said nothing as she weaved a path through burnt metal frames and melted tires.

An hour later, Alice’s com sparked to life with a voice that would probably never fail to startle her. _“Alice,”_ the Red Queen chimed. The motorcycle beneath Alice jerked as it drove over a pothole. _“The road is blocked ahead. In point three miles, I recommend you take exit 17-B. I have already found a clear path through the side streets that will get you back on I-80 in less than fifteen minutes.”_

Claire wheezed with laughter. “That is the creepiest GPS…”

“You’re telling me,” Alice agreed. She looked up, knowing there were satellites she couldn’t see. “Thanks, Your Highness.”

_“As I have said, there is no need to thank me. Umbrella’s resources are now yours. Together, we will-”_

Alice’s face twitched as she cut in. “Bring humanity back from the brink of extinction. Yeah, I got it.” She’d done this song and dance with the White Queen, too. Somehow – no matter her allies and her gifts – it was never enough.

The highway exit took the pair of them to a truck stop. In the apocalypse, every building doubled as a mausoleum so long as its residents were dead or undead. Alice turned in at the gas station.

“Let’s stop here for the night,” she suggested.

 _“There are still thirty-seven minutes of daylight left,” the_ Red Queen calculated. _“My thermal cameras can guide you after nightfall.”_

“Pass,” Alice responded gruffly. She watched the Humvee roll to a stop beside her. “We need to rest or we’ll be no good to anyone we find.”

Claire stepped down from the over-sized vehicle. “Alice is right,” she told the A.I. “But you can use that fancy thermal vision and tell us if there’s anyone in there.” Claire pointed at the station.

It had already been hit hard by looters with windows smashed and shelving knocked to the floor. But there could still something salvageable inside. For all of Umbrella’s resources, food inside the Hive hadn’t survived. Wesker – and by extension, Alice – had destroyed it with the bomb she gave him to hold onto.

_“Zero signs of life.”_

Alice trudged forward, fatigue making lead blocks out of her feet. She stepped over glass, pushing open the gas station door and frowning when an old-fashioned bell dinged above her head. What would she have to do for a little peace and quiet? Die? She tried that.

Claire came in behind her and made the bell sound again. Alice reached for her pistol, thinking it was on her left hip, and gasped when her bandaged hand came into contact with a buckle on her empty holster.

“Alice!” Claire came running to her side.

Fumbling, she pulled the gun with her right hand. With Claire hovering right beside her, she aimed at the bell and fired. Claire jumped back in shock, but couldn’t get a word out between more shots. The gun was definitely louder but – unlike the bell – its resounding, chest-vibrating impact was comforting and familiar.

Alice fired until the bell the chimed its last. She collapsed to her knees, what was left of her hands shaking in her lap. Claire lowered herself next to the woman, and a second later, Alice felt fingertips brushing dark hair out of her face.

“Alice… Are you okay?” No answer came, but one wasn’t really needed. Claire helped Alice up. “Come on. Rest in the car, and I’ll find something for us.”

Claire got Alice into the back of the Humvee and patted her on the knee. Alice’s good hand snaked out and lightly held Claire by the wrist. Regret was etched into every line on Alice’s face.

“I’m tired, Claire. I don’t think I can keep doing this.”

Claire cocked her head. “You can. This is what you do. This is what _we_ do.” Despite what the redhead said, she sounded just as tired. Slowly, she pulled out of Alice’s grasp. “It’s been a long day.”

Long didn’t cover the half of it, but Alice didn’t argue. She curled up along a line of seats and closed her eyes.

“I want a Mountain Dew,” Alice suddenly dead-panned. “And those little chocolate donuts.”

Claire chuckled. “I’ll see what I can find. Just rest.”

When the door shut, Alice partially sat up and watched Claire walk away. How could she not? She loved her. It was tough to say when the magnetism turned into something solid enough to sink Alice, but there was no doubt she was going down as one of the last women on Earth with a crush.

With Claire out of sight, Alice leaned back and sighed. Maybe it was the first time they’d met, where she could scrub sand from every part of her but not the feel of Claire’s damning gaze. Maybe it was rescuing Claire and helping the woman find herself again. Maybe it was the second Alice realized Claire was with someone else.


	2. Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words! It means a lot, and I love writing something I'm able to share with you guys.

The next morning, Alice left Claire to sleep in the Humvee. She quietly let herself out and stretched as she walked to a bench outside of the gas station. Sitting down, she pulled out the holo-device the Red Queen gave her. It was strange, to have all of a person’s memories in her pocket.

Meanwhile, she remembered nothing beyond her activation – nothing beyond what Umbrella gave her. At least the clones in Umbrella Prime were given basic memories. Like Becky…

“There you are,” Claire called out, stepping down from the Humvee. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from inside her jacket as she neared the bench. “Did you sleep?”

Alice stopped contemplating the device and put it away. She nodded at Claire and stared at the cigarette between Claire’s fingers.

“Aren’t we dying fast enough?”

Mid-light, Claire pursed her lips. “There’s no retirement home in the apocalypse.”

Alice chuckled. “Good point.” She held her hand out for the cigarette Claire was lighting or a new one. The redhead didn’t hesitate, giving Alice the one that was burning and grabbing a fresh stick for herself.

For five minutes, Alice and Claire sat together and smoked quietly.

When Alice was done, she flicked her cigarette toward the ashcan cemented to the ground. There may not have been a retirement home for them, but according to the Red Queen there were still children who would inherit the Earth. Alice smiled when the cigarette dropped inside. She perked a brow at Claire, but Claire was unmoved by the finesse.

Alice sat up, leaning on her knees. “Claire? How long has it been since the attack on Arcadia?”

“You don’t know?”

Alice fiddled with the wrap around her left hand. “No,” she whispered.

Claire ran her fingers through her hair. “Um, at least a couple of months.”

Months. Alice spent months in the pen at Umbrella Prime, and Claire spent months falling for an Umbrella operative who betrayed her.

“Why do you ask?” Claire continued. “What have you been doing?”

Alice held out her good hand. “If I’m telling that story, I’m going to need another smoke.” Claire cracked the pack open again and handed over the lighter without thinking. Alice lit up and got to talking. To conserve cigarettes, Alice didn’t ask for another as she filled Claire in.

Fifteen minutes later, Claire sat there with a dumbstruck expression.

“Yeah,” Alice said, laughing. “That look on your face about sums it up. But this is from the company that thought ending the world was a good quarterly goal.”

Claire got up, took a few hesitant steps one way, stopped and then slowly went the other way. She paused as if she were going to say something, her mouth unhinging just enough for her words to escape before she could speak them.

Alice’s lips ticked up in a smile. “Don’t think about it too hard,” she advised. She got off the bench and walked right into Claire’s personal space. Every inch the redhead leaned back, Alice leaned closer until Claire couldn’t retreat any further. Alice pointed to her own ear as subtly as she could, mouthing the words, “And don’t trust her.”

Claire nodded once.

Alice stepped back, head tilted toward the sky and whatever Umbrella satellite was closest. “Nothing to add, Your Highness?” Silence. Alice tapped the piece of silicon in her ear. “Hello? Earth to Umbrella, are you there?”

Claire shrugged. Her earpiece wasn’t spitting out any creepy audio either.

“Strange,” Alice commented. “We should get moving.”

A few hours out from Manhattan, Alice took the lead again. Her dominant hand was feeling no better. Like the absence of her powers, this was another loss she would have to accept and move on from.

As her tires ate pavement, her head filled with questions. She still couldn’t believe Wesker’s madness. Why “rescue” her from Umbrella Prime, pretend to return her powers, and try to kill her with the attack on Washington? It didn’t make sense, but it did demoralize her. And where was the Red Queen now?

Alice drove faster, trying to escape the feeling that she was never in control of her own destiny.

Radio silence from the Red Queen continued, but Claire and Alice maintained contact. Their earpieces could transmit from a short distance without a connection to their host. Of all the technology in Umbrella’s vast catalogue, some of it was downright useful. And far too much of it was used to play God.

The road inclined, taking them to an overpass that Alice hoped was still intact. As soon as she could see, she spoke to Claire.

“Freeway looks clear.”

“Um,” Claire’s voice came back a little shaky. “No, it’s not.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Alice saw movement. If Umbrella was God, an angel had flown out from the underside of the road. Thick, leathery wings took it upward and it flew behind Alice like she was pulling a kite.

“Fuck,” Alice rasped. She glanced at Claire in her rearview mirror. Claire had a pair of shoulder angels, flanking the Humvee. “There are two more on your five and seven o’clock. We have to get off the freeway.” Only able to flee in a straight line, they were screwed.

“Hey, Alice, let’s play chicken,” Claire suggested.

“What?”

“Chicken!” Claire yelled. She slowed her car down, letting Alice and her monster get ahead. “Turn around!”

Alice reluctantly did as she was told. Her back tire suddenly swung out, and she left a long black arc behind her as she got back up to speed.

“Which way?!” Alice barked.

“Left,” Claire decided quickly.

“Left,” Alice repeated as she glanced up at the creatures following Claire. In a fight between a Humvee and a motorcycle, Alice wasn’t going to win at any speed. As it was, she was topping 80 MPH when the time came to go left or die.

Both girls swerved, Alice nearly getting decked by Claire’s mirror as they turned away from each other. An impact sounded above them as Alice’s winged-beast smacked into one of Claire’s. One fell with its head partially severed. The other flopped on the road, unable to get airborne again.

Alice braked hard to avoid going over the freeway railing, while Claire corrected her course and slowed down.

“Ha!” Claire cheered. “It worked! Alice, you all right?”

“I’m good.” She put a foot down, keeping herself and her bike upright as she withdrew a pistol. She fired five shots into the struggling creature, and then looked for the one still in the air. It circled above her, getting ready to dive. Alice holstered her gun and revved her bike. Once again, she was the girl with a cute, little death kite as she sped down the highway.

Still parked behind her was Claire’s Humvee, the redhead standing outside with something large on her shoulder. “Come back this way,” she directed. “I’ve always wanted to shoot one of these things.”

Alice turned and found herself driving toward some kind of rocket launcher. Great, just great.

“Please, don’t miss,” she begged.

_“She shouldn’t miss,”_ the Red Queen suddenly interjected. _“The RPG-74 has a guided missile system.”_

Alice scoffed at the A.I. “Where the Hell have you been?”

Claire lined up with the bogie and stood firm. “Can we talk about this later?” She sounded exasperated, and Alice did not like that. Sure, the launcher couldn’t miss its target, but what if Claire accidentally targeted Alice?

“Shoot the damn thing already!” Alice ordered.

The rocket took off, leaving a trail of smoke as it zeroed in on the creature. It exploded above and behind Alice, who felt a wave of heat before the winged-body dropped to the road. Alice glanced at Claire as she passed the woman. Claire looked proud of herself.

Alice took a deep breath and slowed her bike before turning around again. She slowly rolled up on Claire who removed the weapon from her shoulder with a wide grin.

_“Would you like to know Claire’s probability of missing the B.O.W. and hitting you?”_

Alice and Claire answered at the same time.

“No,” Alice stated firmly.

“Yes,” Claire responded.  “And what’s a B.O.W.?”

Alice huffed as she got off of her bike for a minute. “It’s a biological organic weapon.”

_“Alice is correct, and I’ve found that most people don’t like to hear the results of my probability algorithms. In this case, there was a fourteen percent chance of Alice being terminated by the missile.”_

Claire waved a hand through the air. “Bullshit. You were perfectly safe,” she promised her companion.

Alice wasn’t really listening. Her focus was on the B.O.W. – or rather – the parts of the B.O.W. that were still identifiable. It was already beginning to stink.

The Red Queen went on to explain where she had been. _“As for my disappearance, the last explosion at the Hive damaged solar panels critical to my functioning. I shut myself down to conserve power, and it took some time for me to locate you again. I did not think you’d mind my absence.”_

“We didn’t,” Alice responded. In spite of their last partnership, things were still tense between A.I. and clone. Alice was sure it would always be that way. When she thought about it, she had spent her entire life – all of a handful of years – pushing back against the corporation that created her. The Red Queen was a part of that, whether the A.I. wanted to be or not.

Claire walked forward and squeezed Alice’s shoulder. “We’re still an hour out from Manhattan. We should get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you're still confused by the plot and the time between Retribution and The Final Chapter! The novelization covers it better, but we're strictly going by movie canon (and I've only seen The Final Chapter once thus far... so you'll have to bare with me if I get anything a little wrong).


End file.
